gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary
"Diary" (일기) is a song by Gugudan, and the fourth song in their first mini album, Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 일기 속엔 오래된 사진 그 아래 서툰 글씨로 조심스럽게 전한 맘 타임머신을 타고서 너와 마주하고 있는 기분 기억 속의 어느 날처럼 선명해 창문 사이로 본 주홍빛의 노을과 제자리에 멈춰 서서 너와 함께 바라봤던 하늘 마치 조각조각 흩어졌던 퍼즐이 완성되듯 감당할 수도 없이 내게와 한 장 한 장을 넘길수록 자꾸 되살아나는 너와 나의 이야기 (You and I together) 빼곡히 써 내려갔던 우리만의 언어 깊숙이 숨겨두었던 서랍 속의 기억 잔잔했던 때론 아렸던 너와 내가 있는 곳 조금은 바래버린 너의 이름 Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 조그맣게 접어둔 페이지 속엔 우리 얘기로 가득 차 있는 낙서와 주고받은 장난스런 대화에 나도 몰래 나는 웃음 Oh 마치 조각조각 흩어졌던 퍼즐이 완성되듯 감당할 수도 없이 내게와 한 장 한 장을 넘길수록 자꾸 되살아나는 너와 나의 이야기 (You and I together) 빼곡히 써 내려갔던 우리만의 언어 깊숙이 숨겨두었던 서랍 속의 기억 잔잔했던 때론 아렸던 너와 내가 있는 곳 조금은 바래버린 너의 이름 훌쩍 커버린 너와 날 상상하곤 했었던 시간이 지나 다시 꺼내본 너 와 나의 이야기 속에 선 미/세 You and I together 영원히 함께하자던 우리만의 약속 (우리만의 약속) 쓸쓸히 내게 남은 건 오래된 기억 (오래된 기억) 다정했던 조금 어렸던 너와 내가 있는 곳 아직은 잊지 못한 너의 이름 나/샐 Always in my heart 나/샐 I’ll never forget your love 걷잡을 수도 없이 내게 와 넌 해/미 Always in my heart 해/미 I’ll never forget your love 그 모습 그대로 넌 내게 와 |-|Romanziation= ilgi sogen oraedoen sajin geu arae seotun geulsshiro joshimseureopge jeonan mam taimmeoshineul tagoseo neowa majuhago inneun gibun gieok soge eoneu nalcheoreom seonmyeonghae changmun sairo bon juhongbiche noeulgwa jejarie meomchweo seoseo neowa hamkke barabwatteon haneul machi jogakjogak heuteojyeotteon peojeuri wanseongdoedeut gamdanghal sudo eopshi naegewa han jang han jangeul neomgilsurok jakku doesarananeun neowa naye iyagi (You and I together) ppaegokhi sseo naeryeogatteon urimane eoneo gipsugi sumgyeodueotteon seorap soge gieok janjanhaetteon ttaeron aryeotteon neowa naega inneun got jogeumeun baraebeorin neoye ireum Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah jogeumage jeobeodun peiji sogen uri yaegiro gadeuk cha inneun nakseowa jugobadeun jangnanseureon daehwae nado mollae naneun useum Oh machi jogakjogak heuteojyeotteon peojeuri wanseongdoedeut gamdanghal sudo eopshi naegewa han jang han jangeul neomgilsurok jakku doesarananeun neowa naye iyagi (You and I together) ppaegokhi sseo naeryeogatteon urimane eoneo gipsugi sumgyeodueotteon seorap soge gieok janjanhaetteon ttaeron aryeotteon neowa naega inneun got jogeumeun baraebeorin neoye ireum huljjeok keobeorin neowa nal sangsanghagon haesseotteon shigani jina dashi kkeonaebon neo wa naye iyagi soge seon Mi/Se You and I together yeongweoni hamkkehajadeon urimane yaksok (urimane yaksok) sseulsseulhi naege nameun geon oraedoen gieok (oraedoen gieok) dajeonghaetteon jogeum eoryeotteon neowa naega inneun got ajigeun ijji mothan neoye ireum Na/Sa Always in my heart Na/Sa I’ll never forget your love geotjabeul sudo eopshi naege wa neon Hae/Mi Always in my heart Hae/Mi I’ll never forget your love geu moseup geudaero neon naege wa |-|English= In my diary, under an old photo Carefully, in poor handwriting I wrote my heart Feels like I’m on a time machine And I’m in front of you Like that day in my memory It’s so clear The orange sunset through the window We stopped in place and looked at the sky together As if a broken puzzle was coming together You came to me And I couldn’t handle it The more pages I flipped through It kept coming back to life, the story of you and I (You and I together) Our own language that we wrote Memories that I hid deep inside my drawer Sometimes calm, sometimes painful The place where you and I are Your name that has faded a little Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah In the folded paper There’s scribbles of our stories At our playful conversation I start to laugh without knowing As if a broken puzzle was coming together You came to me And I couldn’t handle it The more pages I flipped through It kept coming back to life, the story of you and I (You and I together) Our own language that we wrote Memories that I hid deep inside my drawer Sometimes calm, sometimes painful The place where you and I are Your name that has faded a little You’ve grown up so much The time that we’ve imagined has passed I’m standing in the story of you and I That I took out again (You and I together) Our promise to be together forever (Our promise) But the only thing that remains is an old memory (Old memory) We were affectionate, we were young The place where you and I are Your name that I can’t forget yet Always in my heart I’ll never forget your love You come to me, I can’t even grasp it Always in my heart I’ll never forget your love Just as you were, you come to me Category:Songs